


Ode to the bouncer

by Tunfisken



Series: Ain't nobody going home (no tears in the club) [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Lapdance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: After some time spent working at the club, Grian gets his shot at a solo performance. He WILL be making this Doc's problem.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: Ain't nobody going home (no tears in the club) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726090
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	Ode to the bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> Well lads, I couldn't help myself. The boys were simply too thirsty, so here's a filthy side fic to the main storyline to tide you over while I work on more chapters.  
> (Song featured: Studio Killers - Ode to the bouncer.)
> 
> Enjoy!

~ * ~

Grian was over the moon with excitement. After weeks spent working on his floorwork, performing the easier routines in between the headlining acts of _The Hermit_ , he finally got offered the chance to make his own solo routine from Xisuma himself.

He’d accepted in a heartbeat. This was his chance. His chance of showing Doc what he could do.

Grian might not be the biggest or most muscular of the guys working at the club, but he was wiry and strong. Despite Doc not mentioning anything about his physique after Grian’s first night at the club, the smaller man still hadn’t let it go. So Grian was petty, sue him.

He’d picked his song choice by the end of the first week.

He _might_ have been putting way too much thought into this, but it would just serve to make the night go even better. He’d already asked Xisuma if some of the more unusual parts of the routine would be okay, and he’d gotten the ‘go ahead’ with an exasperated laugh and a shake of the owner’s head.

The night came. Grian was shivering with nerves and excitement in the backstage area. He’d gotten Xisuma himself to tell the bouncer that one of the new routines getting presented would be a bit more hands-on than the usual performances, so Doc would be the one invited up on stage on the first night to test the waters, so to speak. He’d given his consent. Doc just didn’t know _who_ the routine belonged to.

The song started.

_“Ooh, let me in or I’ll get physical with you. I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical to do.”_

Grian entered the stage. The catcalls and hollering from the audience rang through the club as they caught sight of his outfit, his slim frame being hugged by the tiniest red dress he’d been able to find, black panties peeking out from underneath for the entire room to see. He let his hips sway slowly as the lyrics of the song dragged on, matching his walk up to the poles to the tempo of the beat. It felt like he was underwater, floating on the adrenaline, and then the song _snapped_ him into motion.

_“No, I haven’t had no dope, lift up the velvet rope, mister doorman stop teasin’, I’m freezing out here.”_

Grian grabbed a hold of the pole before flinging his body towards it and tilting sideways, arms and bare thighs pressing against the pole on opposite sides as his legs spread wide, giving the patrons a clear view of his panties and the obvious bulge showing as he spun around and peeked through his legs at the audience, eyes searching for— _there._

Doc was staring at him.

_Good._ Better keep it that way. Grian shot the bouncer a wide smirk, showing his teeth, before once more schooling his expression into a bratty pout to match the song. As the song whined about getting teased, Grian slipped back onto the floor, landing on the balls of his feet, before toying with the hem of his dress while swaying his hips. The volume of the crowd was overwhelming, and all the eyes on him made his skin _burn._ Oh, how he loved the attention. Money was already starting to gather up on the stage.

_“See, I’ve got friends inside. It’s my birthday tonight, and I’m not wearin’ trainers, not to mention knickers.”_

Grian let his hands wander over his body and exposed skin, one hand gliding over his neck, caressing his throat as he let his head drop backwards before grabbing a fistful of his own hair. The other hand slipped downwards across his stomach, skimming over his exposed thighs before reaching underneath the dress and thumbing the waistband of the undergarments, letting even more skin show.

_“It’s futile to debate with St. Peter at the gate, made of protein milkshake and low carb intake.”_

He sauntered towards the pole and did a flourishing half spin around it, one leg pointed straight out as he spun before he let the momentum continue carrying him around until the pole met the back of his knee. He spun around with one hand tethering him to the pole, held above his head, and then he let his grip go slack – gravity catching him quickly and efficiently until he tightened his grip again, spread knees bouncing mere millimeters from the floor.

_“All in all you’re just another prick at the door.”_

The responses from the room made him weak in the knees, but he couldn’t help but once more seek Doc’s eyes, suddenly feeling almost desperate – he _needed_ to know if Doc was responding like the crowd was. Their attention was nice, but… They were strangers, while Doc—

Their eyes met. Grian actually fumbled a bit with the dance at the intensity of the other man’s eyes – they were almost glowing in the darkness, and Grian had to throw himself back into action in order to not completely mess up the routine as the chorus began.

_“Ooh, let me in or I’ll get physical with you. I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical to do.”_

Grian once again toyed with his dress before grabbing it with crossed arms and peeling it off of his body, leaving him only in the black spandex panties. The money was raining down on him, but he ignored it in order to crawl towards and along the edge of the stage.

_“Bouncer, hey bouncer. Bouncer, bounce, bounce, bouncer.”_

He braced his weight on his forearms, thrusted his hips and bounced his ass along with the words of the song. Grian sat back up in a straddle at the edge before choosing a patron that was waving a particularly large stack of bills, grabbing his shoulder and thrust his hips towards the man’s face, head tilted backwards and exposing his pale neck in the neon lights as the man tucked bills into the hem of Grian’s underwear.

When the chorus ended, Grian did a back roll and stood back up before the next verse began. His every nerve was tingling with excitement and arousal, and the crowd faded away before him. This was it.

Showtime.

_“Ooh, bouncer, empowered and aroused. I see it in your trousers, and in the way you browse her.”_

At the word ‘bouncer’, Grian snapped his head up, finally meeting Doc’s gaze head on and pointed straight at him, winking him towards the stage.

For a moment he was scared that the other man would not get it, that this was the dance the man was supposed to participate in and to get up on stage – or that he’d just flat out refuse to, now that he knew it was Grian he was supposed to be dancing with – but he’d had no reason to fret.

Doc was walking towards him with quick, if slightly stumbling steps.

As the lyrics continued on, Doc got up on stage. Grian had pulled out and positioned the chair he wanted Doc to sit in, and the dancer didn’t hesitate to shove him down into it. They were positioned sideways, leaving the crowd easy access to see everything the two were doing on stage.

_“We stand in awe in front of another prick at the door.”_

Grian threw one leg up and hooked it over Doc’s shoulder, paused, before yanking the man closer to his crotch with his leg when the song reached the last part of the verse. Distantly, Grian was aware of the crowd hollering. The only thing that really registered with him, however, was Doc’s broad shoulders underneath the crook of his knee. He could get used to the feeling.

As the chorus started up again though, he sadly had to keep moving.

Grian leant backwards, anchored by his leg around the bigger man, before grabbing the pole with both hands over his head. His shoulder met the firm metal behind him, and he _pulled_.

As he entered the shoulder mount, his feet were leaving the floor before pausing to hover just for a moment, spread on both sides of the man sitting so close by, before he let himself drop softly to land in Doc’s lap, facing the other man.

_“Bouncer, hey bouncer. Bouncer, bounce, bounce, bouncer. I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical.”_

He grabbed Doc’s hands from where they had been clenching the chair beneath him, placing them on his hips. The contrasting feeling of warm skin and slightly cold metal made Grian shiver on Doc’s lap, before he started bouncing. The move was clearly meant to give the impression that Grian was riding the other man, and with the hands on his hips and his own arms flung over Doc’s neck, Grian threw his head back and let himself enjoy it, hips grinding down in a filthy circling motion.

Grian let out a startled moan as he noticed the erection obviously pressing against his ass at the motion, the sound luckily going unnoticed over the loud beat of the music. His eyes closed at the knowledge that _he_ did that, _he_ caused Doc to have that reaction. Even without looking, he could still feel the other man’s intense gaze staring at him, and Grian flushed under the attention.

Oh, how Grian wanted to stay right there, crowd be damned. He had a routine to finish, though, and he’d put too much work into it for it to go to waste, so with a feeling of regret, he left the taller man’s lap.

_“Ooh, let me in or I’ll get physical. I just gotta dance right now, it’s critical.”_

Grian, now standing in front of the still seated man, leaned over him and rested one hand on the back of the chair. The other arm he let caress Doc’s face, before dragging it down his chest, slowly, before grabbing the chair between his legs.

Matching the sudden slow pace of the bridge of the song, Grian tilted the chair backwards.

Doc let out a startled noise, hands scrambling before grabbing and clenching around Grian’s shoulders in order to not no feel like he was falling. Grian continued to slowly lower him to the floor until the back of the chair was flush with the ground. The dancer then placed a hand on Doc’s neck, guiding his head to relax down onto the floor as well.

Their eyes met at the tender gesture, and Grian suddenly couldn’t breathe.

The dance continued, but how Grian got through it he couldn’t quite remember. His mind was swimming with the image of Doc’s eyes when he met them, filled with lust so strong he could feel it from the roots of his hair and down to the balls of his feet, but the dancer was used to seeing lust in the eyes of the people he danced for. No, what made Grian feel like he was drowning was the look of _trust_.

Doc had expressed on the first night they met that Grian didn’t look like the typical night club dancer, and despite Grian’s pettiness, he knew the bouncer was right. Grian was small. Strong, yes, but not in a big and obvious way. And yet he still trusted Grian enough to get up on stage with him, and to let the smaller man basically _manhandle_ the chair he was sitting in around.

God.

Before he even realized it, the song had ended.

Grian blinked, the roar of the crowd suddenly registering with him as the money rained down on the stage. He jumped a bit as he felt a metallic grip on his hip, and shivered at the growled voice in his ear.

“We need to talk. Backstage, _now._ ”

Well, that wouldn’t do. Grian had _plans_ for the other man, and those plans simply couldn’t be realized with the rest of their colleagues present. _At least,_ Grian mused with a slight smirk, _not the first time._

Grian reached over his own shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Doc’s hair, dragging him even closer until their cheeks brushed. He felt Doc’s chest shudder behind him as the taller man drew in a breath at the change of dynamic.

Grian grinned. “No, not backstage. Let me grab this money, then meet me in the corridor.”

He didn’t have to specify which corridor. They both knew exactly where he meant. Grian relaxed his grip around the other man’s hair enough to let Doc nod, and Grian shivered pleasantly at the scratch of beard against his own smooth chin, before letting the other man go.

He didn’t turn to see him leave, too busy waving and winking at the patrons as he gathered up the money before leaving the stage himself.

~ * ~

Doc was waiting for him in the hallway, just like Grian had asked him to. The smaller man approached him, the red dress he’d worn for his performance slung over his arm but otherwise still clad in the black panties he’d been wearing on stage. The two stood there in silence, Grian looking at the taller man while Doc stared at the floor.

The bass of the current performance was rattling the ceiling, and Grian could feel it thrum in his chest. A strange hesitance swept over the two of them, now that the neon lights and steamy atmosphere of the stage was behind them. Grian spoke up.

“Doc.”

The man in question was red in the cheeks, but he still refused to look at the smaller man.

“Doc, please look at me.”

He didn’t.

“…can I touch you?”

Doc hesitated, before nodding. His cheeks were still flaming, but his eyes were glued to the floor even as Grian stepped into his space.

Once he was toe to toe with the taller man, Grian reached up slowly and let his hand meet Doc’s cheek. It was warm, stubble scratching against his palm, and Grian thought that it felt grounding, shivering at the slightly ticklish feeling. Doc reached up and pressed his own palm against the back of Grian’s hand, holding it to his cheek.

“You… I don’t know what to do with you,” Doc finally muttered, slowly letting his eyes drag up Grian’s exposed body before meeting his eyes.

“Whatever you want, Doc,” Grian whispered. His arousal had calmed down a bit, but a spark of the same excitement he’d felt on stage made itself known as Doc’s eyes moved across his body.

“It’s just, the way you _move_ , and, and you’re always _looking_ at me – I feel like I’m going crazy, but--“ Doc started, but Grian interrupted him before the taller man could continue what was starting to sound like doubt.

“You’re not.” At Grian’s words, Doc searched the smaller man’s eyes, seeming to look for something there. Grian kept his gaze steady, meeting Doc head on as he said, “I want you.”

Doc’s breath stuttered in his throat, and Grian raised his other hand so he could gently hold both of Doc’s cheeks between his palms, his own head tilting up towards the taller man’s face before pausing as he whispered, “Can I have you?”

Doc nodded, and that was all Grian needed before standing up on his toes and pressing their lips together.

Doc let out a moan into his mouth, and Grian felt like the rumble of it poured down his throat, filling him up with warmth.

Hands grabbed him by the hips before spinning him around and pressing him into the wall. Grian let out a small yelp at the feeling of cold concrete against his bare skin, but his shivering was quickly stilled by Doc’s broad, warm frame pressing against his own.

Their mouths met once again, and Grian lifted one leg and hooked it around the taller man’s thigh, pressing them even closer. At Doc’s shuddering groan, Grian gasped and clung even closer to the man as he felt the vibrations of his rumbling voice through his entire body – sending electrifying tendrils of sensation straight to his dick. His own moan got pressed into the firm chest before him, and he couldn’t help but to grind against the broad thighs between his spread legs for just a bit, chasing the sensation.

“God, Grian, I – the way you _move-_ “

Grian hummed in appreciation, face turning upwards and once again seeking the taller man’s mouth. Slightly chapped lips found his own, and Grian licked in between them eagerly, still chasing closeness despite their physical proximity.

He was trying to keep his hips still, not wanting to get too excited before the two of them could even truly start their fun, but his senses were quickly filled with Doc. It was overwhelming. Then Doc decided to grind his thigh against Grian’s barely clothed dick and was rewarded with a muffled shout. Grian was so lost in the pure pleasure, having wanted this – wanted _Doc_ – for so many weeks that he could barely think at finally having him between his arms, _god_ , between his _legs_ — He whined, high pitched in the back of his throat, hips thrusting involuntarily as heat filled him at the realization.

Doc murmured, “Okay, that’s it.”

The smaller man shuddered and slowed his movements, looking up with questioning eyes. Grian then gasped as he felt two hands grip beneath his thighs before hoisting him up. He happily wrapped his ankles around strong hips with ease, arms wrapping around Doc’s shoulders as the taller man carried him with one arm towards one of the doors leading into the private rooms of the club.

Grian was babbling, he realized, but he found that he didn’t really care. “Oh my god, Doc, that’s so hot. How are you able to do that? You’re going to break my brain.” He felt the taller man chuckle against him as Grian heard the sound of the door handle before the creak of the door signaled their entrance into the room. “Like, that’s ridiculous. I’m a grown ass man, admittedly not the biggest, but still! God, I’m gonna climb you like a tree.”

Doc stumbled slightly at his words, but luckily didn’t drop him. “Like you’re one to talk. The way you move, the way you dance, how _bendy_ you are, always showing off… you’ve been driving me mad since the first time I saw you.”

Grian felt himself flush, and he pressed his face into the crook of Doc’s neck. He felt a huff of laughter against his heated skin, and shuddered at the feeling of air moving over the sensitive skin. _God,_ Doc’s voice was doing it for him. Grian was a weak, weak man.

He was also tired of not having access to Doc’s skin. He didn’t mind being the undressed one between the two of them on most days, but tonight he wanted Doc to join him. He pressed his lips to the skin of Doc’s neck, tonging the skin there in between sharp nips of his teeth, before he spoke.

“Down.” Grian pressed the words into the skin of his neck, “I wanna-“ he bit off a moan as Doc moved his free hand to grab Grian’s ass, “I wanna see you. Need to, _fuck_ , need to remove this _stupid shirt—_ "

Doc laughed again and _squeezed_ his ass, before letting the smaller man back down to the floor. Grian felt his knees try to buckle, but he steeled himself and started tugging on the taller man’s shirt with determination. “Off, off—"

As skin was revealed to him, Grian felt almost dizzy as the blood rushed towards his dick. God, Doc was _broad._ Bulging arms, the right one ending in the familiar prosthetic close to his bicep, and those fucking _pecs._ Was Grian drooling? He might be drooling.

Grian leaned right back into Doc’s space when the offending shirt was out of the way, walking them back towards the wall until their positions were reversed from what it had been in the hallway. Grian leaned up and pulled Doc’s lower lip in between his teeth, _sucked,_ and at the sharp breath from the taller man he let the lip go before licking back into Doc’s mouth before panting against it.

“God, I’m gonna wreck you.”

Doc immediately let out a loud moan, head dropping back and thudding against the wall. No longer able to reach the man’s mouth, Grian made do with letting his mouth latch back onto Doc’s neck. He pulled the flushed skin into his mouth, licked and kissed, and heatedly let his mouth wander lower on the man’s torso.

He tasted of sweat, the salty taste on his tongue making Grian feel drunk, blood rushing in his ears from the sounds Doc was making, heavy breaths and choked off moans, hands clumsily palming Grian’s skin.

Grian wanted to hear more of Doc’s dark voice, so when he reached the taller man’s chest, he kissed his way towards a nipple. His mouth reached it, and he pressed a kiss to it, tenderly.

Doc’s breath hitched, and Grian opened his mouth. His warm tongue pressed against the nub, rolled against it, but Doc didn’t let any more vocalizations escape before Grian started using teeth.

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

Strong hands gripped him at the first bite, and Grian thought for a moment that they were going to shove him away. Instead, they pulled him closer. At Grian’s continued ministrations, he was rewarded with drawn out moans and swears from the other man.

“Grian…”

Said man opened his mouth, and tilted his head back to meet the other man’s eyes. “Hm?”

“My turn.”

And before Grian could decide if he wanted to protest or agree – Doc had dropped to his knees.

“Oh shit, oh fuck—" Grian was rambling again, but who could blame him? Doc was grabbing his hips, squeezing them, before leaning in and nosing into his navel, trailing the soft hair leading downwards. “Doc, Doc, you really don’t have to-“ Grian was halted in his stuttered speak by the hands on his hips pressing even harder, and intense eyes finding his own.

Doc said, “Do you want me to?” And Grian felt all air escape him.

“Y-yeah,” he admitted in a soft voice. “But-“

“You said I could do anything I wanted, Grian. I want this.” Doc’s irises were almost completely swallowed up by his widened pupils, Grian noted deliriously. His brain might actually be suffering from blood loss, he figured, seeing as his dick was currently the hardest he could ever remember it being.

“Okay.”

Doc beamed up at him before pressing a soft kiss above his navel in thanks. “Tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, please.”

With that, Doc hooked his thumbs into the panties and tugged them down.

Grian let out a hiss at the cold air hitting his dick, the discomfort amplified by the fact that he was already slick with precum. He startled and promptly moaned in relief as a warm, slightly calloused hand wrapped around him.

As Doc started kissing and licking a trail down his stomach, nosing the coarse hair he found along the way, Grian felt his hips stutter towards the other man at the ministrations. Doc was not stroking his dick, merely holding it, and while the feeling was driving Grian insane it was probably a good thing if he didn’t want to immediately come on Doc’s chest.

Oh, what an image that was.

Grian felt his eyes close at the first touch of Doc’s tongue on his dick, hips stuttering so badly that the other man had to grab onto Grian’s hips with both hands again, Grian’s dick hanging freely.

Doc was simply licking and seemingly tasting him at first, and Grian drew in hurried breaths at the slick warmth on him. As Doc let out a pleased, rumbling hum against his dick, Grian shouted, “Oh fuck!” His knees buckled, but the strong grip on his hips held him upright as Grian leaned forward to brace his forearms on the wall behind Doc, effectively caging him in.

The man beneath him paused. “Good?” he questioned.

“Definitely good,” Grian assured him. “But please, I- _please!_ ”

The desperation in his voice must have been prominent enough to spur Doc on, because the next thing Grian knew, a warm, wet mouth wrapped around his dick, Doc’s slick tongue toying with the vein under the head – and Grian swore he was seeing _god_.

He let out a hoarse cry, body trembling from the heat quickly gathering in his lower belly, pooling and dripping and making his toes curl against the floor. He was already so worked up. Every movement, each pass of the other man’s tongue, the _squeeze_ of mismatched hands on his hips – it was all so mind-bogglingly _good_. Grian was distantly aware that he was making noises, dick probably leaking up a storm.

Doc was licking and sucking, moaning quietly, slowly bobbing his head, and Grian was losing his mind. He caught wind of some of the words leaving his own mouth, a never ending stream of filth and praise.

“God, Doc, your _mouth_ . You’re making me feel so good, Doc. I’ve wanted you, wanted _this_ for so long. I love having your eyes on me when I dance, it always makes me so hard knowing I have your attention on me. You’re taking me _so good_ , god, your mouth feels amazing. I wanna fuck you so bad. Wanna fuck your mouth, fuck your _ass_ —”

His crazed babbling was interrupted by a loud moan from the other man. It vibrated straight through Grian’s dick and made him see stars. He let out a shout, hands clenching against the wall in order to stave off his orgasm for a just a little longer— “ _Fuck,_ Doc, I’m so close!”

Doc barely paused before continuing, one hand tightening around his hip while the other reached behind him-

Grabbed his _ass_ —

He felt a cold, _hard_ metal finger rub against his hole, and Grian came with a shout.

It felt like he was melting into the floor, eyes pressing shut and voice going hoarse with all the noise he was making. He vaguely felt hands catch him and guide him down to straddle Doc’s lap when Grian’s knees finally gave in. He had no bones left in his body, every ounce of strength he’d ever possessed having been sucked out through his _dick_ by the terrible, wonderful, amazing man that was currently stroking his back.

Huh. When had that started?

“Guh.”

Grian had been trying to actually say words, but seeing as he was currently probably suffering from brain damage, he supposed that the strangled noise that had escaped him would have to do.

He felt his makeshift chair shake with laughter, the gentle caressing across his back never faltering.

“Charming. That good, huh?”

Grian sputtered in indignation, somehow finding the leftover energy to raise his head from Doc’s shoulder in order to meet his eyes. “Excuse you, I’d like to see how eloquent _you_ are after having your soul sucked out through your dick!”

Doc threw his head back and laughed. Grian was kind of in love with him, staring at the line of Doc’s throat, adam’s apple bobbing, gazing up and to his eyes that were crinkled at the edges with the width of his smile.

The laughter trailed off, but the smile did not. Grian felt his heart give a loud ‘thump’ when Doc’s eyes met his, eyes filled with warmth as he said, “If you’re that confident in your abilities, I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Grian’s brain was mush, but he still managed to reply. “Hmm… tempting. But I think not. I _did_ have plans for what I wanted to do to you today, you know.”

Doc shuddered beneath him, eyes still gazing at him so softly.

“…if you’ll let me, of course. I wanna make you feel good, too, Doc.”

The clothed erection pressing against his bare backside had not escaped Grian, even if Doc had been exceptionally patient while Grian had regained his wits. He rocked against it gently, pleased with the groan Doc let out at the friction. Grian gently added, “If you’ll have me?”

He was feeling content, spent and a bit boneless still, but Grian was nothing if not dedicated. Despite the tenderness of the moment, Grian still wanted to go through with his plans if Doc would let him.

Doc breathed out between them, “ _Please._ ” That was all Grian needed.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss of appreciation against Doc’s mouth, enjoying the tickle of stubble against his face. Then, he placed one hand on Doc’s solid chest and the other cradling his neck, before gently shoving him backwards in a mirror of the earlier move Grian had done during the performance. Doc went down willingly.

Grian unbuttoned Doc’s pants without preamble, the man beneath him obediently raising his hips to let Grian slide the garment down and off, leaving Grian with new skin to explore and Doc left in his boxers. He felt the man squirm a bit beneath him, but Grian paid it no mind. He didn’t feel embarrassed by his own nakedness, so why would he mind Doc’s?

He let out a low hum in appreciation as he let his hands wander across the tanned skin beneath him, scooting back up again and once more straddling Doc’s hips. The man was so broad it forced Grian’s legs to spread quite far apart in order to keep his balance, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Grian placed his hands on Doc’s chest to steady himself before grinding his hips downwards in a circling motion, making Doc moan and reach up to once again grab his hips.

The boxers between them were of no hindrance, but Grian still wanted them gone. So he raised his hips and shoved the underwear down, deeming it good enough to leave them halfway down Doc’s thighs.

Grian reached behind himself and carefully grabbed Doc’s dick. It was nice and warm, quite big, droplets of precum coating the tip. He felt the man’s thighs quiver underneath him and Grian heard the stuttered moan that turned into a cry when he lowered his hips back down, nestling the dick between the cheeks of his ass.

One hand on Doc’s chest and the other keeping the man’s dick in place, Grian gyrated his hips gently, and sighed, “God, I wish I could have you in me right now.”

“W-why can’t you?” Doc stuttered out from beneath him.

Grian blinked. “I didn’t think to bring any lube. No pockets on the dress, I’m afraid.” He smiled bashfully.

Doc had already been red in the cheeks, his blush having spread prettily down his chest, but now his entire face heated up again with vigor.

“…Check my back pockets.”

Grian stopped moving. He might be staring, as well. “You’re kidding.”

The hands left his hips in order to cover Doc’s face. His voice sounded strangled as it reached Grian. “Just… if you want to do it, we can, ok? Don’t ask. Please.”

Grian grinned widely at the other man, not that Doc could see it. He was going to keep him, he decided. He let go of the dick he’s been holding, before reaching towards the previously discarded pants before patting them down until he found the promised sachet of lube.

“Hey, you don’t hear me complaining. Wanna prep me, or should I just get it over with?”

Doc groaned and bucked upwards at the words, making Grian bounce in his lap. “Dear god, your mouth is _filthy._ As much as I would like to, for today it would be better for you to do it. I’m not thinking clearly, and I don’t want to hurt you by rushing it.”

Grian smiled down at him. “Hey, no worries. If I have any say in it, we will definitely be doing this again.”

As Doc looked up at him with wonder and arousal in his eyes, Grian opened the sachet of lube and poured most of it into his hand. He spread it out and quickly reached behind himself, shoving two fingers in without preamble. His eyes closed at the sensation, once again feeling the honey-like dripping of arousal pooling in his groin.

He startled when Doc’s hands returned to his hips, and he let out an appreciative moan when he squeezed them tightly. Doc’s organic thumb was rubbing soothingly over the bone of his hip, even as the man’s hips slowly rocked upwards, jostling Grian gently enough that he found that he didn’t mind and just continued to prepare himself.

He let his fingers spread apart, shivering a bit as he did, the feeling of his fingers dragging across his insides sending sparks up his spine. He added a third finger, trying to focus less on the pleasure of the act and more on the preparation – he hadn’t been lying. He wanted Doc inside of him as soon as he could, and the man’s constant motion beneath him showed him that the want was mutual.

Deeming himself stretched enough after a few shallow, testing thrusts of his fingers, breath catching slightly, he removed his fingers and felt himself clenching around nothing. _Not for long_ , he swore to himself. He blinked his eyes open, and looked at Doc.

The man looked positively _wrecked._ He was biting his lower lip, hair messy and cheeks flushed. He was shaking from trying to hold himself back from moving Grian about too much, and the smaller man felt his heart swell. He also felt the slow heat in his stomach grow sharp and pointed, and he laughed breathlessly as he felt his already spent dick actually start growing hard again.

“God, you’re so hot. I’m actually getting hard again, can you believe it?”

Doc didn’t reply. He was staring so intensely at Grian’s eyes, seemingly _begging_ with his gaze alone – and Grian might be mischievous, but he was not a cruel man. So he once more reached for the lube, and squeezed the last drops from the sachet before coating Doc’s dick as best as he could.

Grian took the same position as before, one hand stabilizing him on Doc’s chest while the other reached behind him to position Doc’s dick. At feeling the blunt head nudge against his sensitive entrance, he moaned quietly before he asked, “Are you ready?”

“Please,” Doc whispered out from between clenched teeth.

Grian let the head of the dick press into him, his hole giving momentary resistance before the work he’d done to prepare himself paid off. The two men moaned in tandem at the sensation, Grian gasping at the searing heat and stretch.

He couldn’t help but to hang his head and simply _feel_ as he let the dick slide further inside him, dragging along his insides and setting his nerves on fire. His entire body was alight, tingling sparks of pleasure crashing over him in waves. The slight curve of Doc’s dick dragged over a particularly sensitive spot, and the feeling was so overwhelmingly _good_ that he couldn’t help but let out a cry.

When he’d bottomed out, he felt stretched out and so, so good. He might be twitching slightly. He blinked up at Doc, once more able to meet his eyes.

Doc had let go of his hips at some point, and was currently leaning on his elbows, upper body tilted upwards, and he was staring at Grian while panting, lips parted and trembling.

Grian felt himself _clench_. And Doc bucked. They both threw their heads back, the slick drag of the dick inside him making Grian feel things he didn’t even have words to describe. It was all too much, yet not enough at the same time. He let out a choked half sob, eyes squeezed shut, and started moving.

The slide of the dick in him made him feel religious. When he blinked, he saw stars. The noises Doc made curled up tight inside of Grian, squeezing his insides and making him _burn._ He kept moving, grinding down and shoving himself back up as much as his quivering muscles were letting him.

The threat of pain from overstimulation and his aching muscles were only egging him on. He let his weight tilt forward, bracing his hands on either side of Doc’s torso on the floor as he let his forehead rest on the man’s chest, panting against it.

He chased the feeling of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain and exhaustion, embraced it, and he became frustrated when he felt his legs lose the strength they had gotten back after his previous orgasm, shaking and boneless, and he let out an anguished cry at the loss of stimulation.

Doc had him.

Strong hands once more gripped his hips, lifting him up before letting him slide back down. Grian was moaning and gasping, mouth hanging open and barely able to keep himself from drooling all over Doc’s chest.

The man held him up before starting to move his hips in powerful thrusts, gaining momentum and bouncing Grian around. He felt his own dick slap against his stomach at the powerful movements, gasping, “Oh, oh—"

Through the sounds of the both of them, the slick noises of their bodies connecting, Doc started to groan out words. “You’re – _nng_ – so beautiful like this, taking my cock. So _pretty._ You’re always so pretty, god, and you feel…” Doc paused to moan, deep and guttural, seemingly ripped from him. Grian clenched involuntarily at the sound. “You feel so good around me. So warm and _tight._ You’re doing so well, taking my cock, making me feel good-“

Grian let out a cry, the praise flowing through him and heating him up from the inside like molten rock seeping through him, replacing his bone marrow and the heat of it _consuming_ . He felt frustrated tears threaten to leak out from behind his closed eyelids, it was all too much, he was going to _die—_

And his second orgasm of the night ripped through him, leaving him wrung out and hollow.

His eyes didn’t seem to want to open back up again, but he could still register the sounds Doc was making as he reached his own end, the other man crying out beneath him making Grian shudder in appreciation at the pleasant sound of his voice. Grian decided he wanted to hear that sound many, many times.

After a little while spent with only the feeling of heated, sweaty skin pressing together and the sound of panting filling the air, Grian mumbled, “I can’t believe you made me come twice. And untouched, the second time. You’re a madman.”

His body shook with Doc’s laughter, getting bounced around slightly. It felt nice. He was pleasantly warm, and he didn’t feel like moving. He could fall asleep like this.

“Likewise,” Doc murmured from underneath him. “Think you’re able to move soon? My butt’s falling asleep.”

It was Grian’s turn to giggle. “I don’t think so. I’m not entirely convinced I actually possess limbs right now. Your dick broke me.”

The two of them laughed together, and Grian felt himself dozing.

Doc shifted them around a bit, until they were laying on their sides – still on the floor, unfortunately. There was nothing other than a pole and lone metal chair resembling furniture in the small room, but the pair of them made do.

Doc wrapped himself around Grian’s back, holding the smaller man close like something precious. “Let’s nap for a bit. We can deal with the walk of shame once you’ve found your limbs again,” he murmured into Grian’s ear.

Grian shivered, barely conscious, and hummed with a smile.


End file.
